


Your flailing is cute

by TheFlowerGod



Series: NextGen Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Next Generation, OC, Series, Short prompt, dance, nextgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Nysa is looking for some books until he stumbles upon an interesting fact about his classmate.





	Your flailing is cute

Your flailing is cute.

Tall figure wearing the common academy uniform, a plain military suit, walked through the archives of the library. The dust was thick in the back where Nysa stood, picking at the titles as he shuffled down the rows of electronic books. He was looking for subjects on power reserves, something he would have to learn if he wanted to become a paladin.  
Nysa was tall, around six feet, a lean build with pale skin and long stark white hair. When in a pony tail it still reached the middle of his back while his lime green eyes scanned the titles. The male was Altean, his ears were long and pointed while his cheeks had a small cresent like marking on ear cheek the colour of cornwell blue.  
The further he got down the rows the more he picked up on a sound, his ears twitching as he turned to look around. He seemed to be alone but.. was that music?  
He quietly toed around a shelf to look in the next isle before stifling his giggles with his hand. In one of the back isles was one of his classmates, a man a foot shorter then him and only part Altean.  
Nysa noted it was one of the twins in his grade, Ceti, the more serious one with chocolate skin and silver hair that was shaven on one side, his fluffy galran ears standing out against his darker skin. Ceti was part Altean and part Galran, he was at the top of their grade even. A quiet male that kept to himself and disappearing outside of their classes.  
But now that he was all alone, a phone on a shelf playing soft much as the twin tried to dance to the lyrics.  
Nysa couldnt understand how someone so graceful in fighting and flying was so.. terrible at dancing. His hips swaying and jerking every now and then as he read through multiple manuals at a time.   
Nysa smiled softly, amused by the others graceless dancing before he pulled away and hid back in the isle. Ah.. he would have to bring this up to the other one day.  
Should he ever get the guts to talk to the man.   
Nysa was a helpless love sick fool for his shorter classmate.


End file.
